Damn you autocorrect!
by TheDivineLotus989
Summary: Kanda Yuu experiences the joys of Iphone , but perhaps in a best possible way? Read and review.


Damn you autocorrect!

Disclaimer: I don't own -man,only my lovely character that goes under the name of Jelena Hasu. Enjoy reading and please leave a review.^^

Well,this was absurd. Jelena Hasu,the best of the best in spying,code cracking and what not dirty work for Leverrier, was wasting an hour staring at a simple message on her iphone. Hours earlier,she dragged herself back into her quarters from the latest tiresome mission,where she nearly lost her head for the n-th time due to complications of being partners with Timothy . The kid was one of the careless die hard ,newbie exorcists who acted before they thought and Jelena was lucky enough to be there and slice the akuma in half before it drove the poisonous claws through his brains and make seconds out of the rest of his internal organs.

Yes,it was the best day of her life right now. Kicking off her exorcist boots,she dived onto her narrow but heavenly bed and rubbed her face into the fluffy pillow. With hope,Komui won't be calling her today for a new mission .She saw to that the report was submitted to the supervisor,not directly but through Reever; Komui has yet to wake from his nap under the piles of paperwork .Also she heard that Cross was inside the office as well, keeping the other man company by making cigarette wrappings out of the said reports.

It was then that she decided to lazily check the time on her new iphone (Komui apparently wanted to keep technology up to date so he ordered gadgets every now and then ) and saw the said message. It was sent by none other than Kanda. Without the Yuu part . She smirked , despite her surprise of getting one from him. Kanda was a traditional man through and through ,the technology was often despised by him,especially when it won't work the way he wanted it to. .

Lets just say, he broke the screen after seeing a certain site with certain stories about him and moyashi and vowed by Mugen that he'll find the perverse bastards that wrote them .Just kidding. He already toned down his anger by fitting the usagi that showed him the mentioned stories into a trash can. It wasn't pretty . Jelena chuckled at the samurai's antics and decided to read the message .And read it again. And again . And so on for the next fifty minutes.

**''oi woman , practicing using this crap. Meet me in the woods tomorrow I'll be kissing your brains out .you better show up. Kanda ''**

This was a joke..right..?Right?! But then again ,Kanda rarely joked and not in this manner. This would be more Lavi's style or even Cross's and she being the spy ,traced the number and it was well comfirmed to belong to the samurai ,who was meditating in the dojo. No way in hell was she sleeping now. Not when her heart hammered like this. Like in all male-female dynamics ,Jelena's feelings as she became closer to Kanda changed from respect and admiration she harboured towards him to that of love interest. But seeing his reactions towards girls ,she feared if she confessed that he would shy away from her and cut her off ,so the feelings were buried deep inside her heart .However reading these 'eloquent' words , the treacherous sensation arose in her,like they did ,when she was on her recent mission with him and they snuck on a cargo train heading to their direction. The closeness of him then ,as they lay side by side on a bundle of sacks and when he leaned in the darkness enough for their foreheads to touch ,made her heart sprout fireworks. Pity he was sleeping at the time ,unaware of her fingers ghosting over his cool cheek to move the strayed, fine strand of hair that fell out of his ponytail. The skin illuminated by the moonlight was like porcelain ,only the steady rise of his chest indicated he was real,laying there beside her,with his soft looking lips parted . Her heart raced at how relaxed he was there , unguarded. She shook her head. It wasn't time for daydreaming.  
Later on she saw the samurai at dinner . He caught her gaze which she barely withstood not to avert her eyes. She nodded her head at him and he just stared at her before doing subtly the same and eating his portion of soba delight.

"Did you get my text ,woman?" He startled her. When in hell did he appear in front of her? Geez she must stop spacing out. "Oi. " Kanda,the impatient, whacked her lightly on the head.  
"Stop calling me that,I have a name you know." "Fine she-devil" There's that insufferable but hot smirk. Jelena rolled his eyes at him."Yes,I got it,what of it?"  
Kanda frowned."Are we doing it or not?" Her eyes snapped at him . "Excuse me?" The samurai peered at her snidely. "You are acting weird .I want to know your answer. Usagi told me you have been whining about it to the cat. So I just might humor you ." Jelena gaped at him. H-he knows! "Y-you know ..." "Everything ."

How can he talk about it with such a calm demeanour?!"S-so how do you feel about it?" She murmured shyly .

" I feel boredom,might as well try it as I am free tomorrow .Never done it with someone else before. Don 't disappoint me. "

Jelena stared at him seethingly. Did he just say he wanted to practice on her or something? Even though he knew how she felt about him,he now wants to make a mockery of it by 'humoring her' ?  
"What's with that look?" Kanda looked confused as the time bomb that is Jelena was about to explode. " You dare ask such a thing? By the way ,the answer is no. Not ever now. True ,I often caught myself thinking of it .It's perfectly natural when you love someone ,you would want to kiss him . But you ...even though you knew how i felt,to make such a mockery of it. You could have just said that you aren't interested,I would understand..This was not what i expected of you."

She gave him a sad look and stomped away to her room. If she turned around she might have seen the gobsmacked samurai looking flustered because he received a long waited confession.  
He blinked a couple of times. Had he heard right? She loved him. An unaware grin appeared on his lips. Like in all complicated love stories ,our favorite samurai was also very much in love with the Order's she-devil ,but thought, le gasp, that she didn't like him back .Perhaps it was her too free manner of talking back to him or acting like a buddy,or the constant talk of him being her good if not best _**friend.**_

Whenever she mentioned that accursed word,she killed him to bits. But this..this was his wildest dream coming true .However his flower (his secret fond nickname of her) was clearly upset with him and Kanda won't stand for it. If only his legs would lead him to her direction. Where was her room anyway? The samurai mentally groaned as he rushed through the corridor .  
He could have at least paid attention where she went when they parted usually,but noo... he had to run to his room and shut himself like the sociop-tch, anti-people person he is. That's better. But not helping his situation right now .  
"BaKanda,I don't think it's wise peeking at Lenalee's room at this hour." Kanda whipped his entire being towards that annoying offensively effeminate voice. "Moyashi."

"The name's Allen,and I'm telling you this,because Komui decided to do rounds and just caught Lavi passing by and is trying to tear of his ..privates" The lithe boy squeezed his legs at the unpleasent thought. "Tch,he won't do anything to me. I didn't come here to spy on an undressing Lenalee." "No,worries ,even if you did ,Komui won't take you into account ,you are practically considered a sister of hers with that overflowing hai-."

BAM and the beansprout was thrusted through the mentioned girl's door by sheer power of Kanda's hand going through it along with poor Allen. Needless to say,the bare Lenalee screamed her lungs out and Kanda had to do a hell lot of yanking to pull his arm out of the splintered wood and dash towards the nearest door and hide. He openned the door quickly and slammed it behind him .

"Kanda?! " Heh,his flower's room , isn't he lucky? Before she could say anything Kanda pressed his palm against her mouth and drew her against him then listened for the noise outside and moyashi's skull being drilled satissfyingly by one of Komui's instruments ." Nii-san,no!" " Never fret Lenalee ,I'll just neuter him a little and perhaps pluck an eye or two..mwahahahahaha!"  
He sighed quietly to catch his breath ,then blinked as he felt a little bite on his palm and his eyes connected with an angered hana. Still upset about him 'mocking ' her ? He didn't quite understand what made her decline his offer of a simple sparring match but he was willing to explain himself and hear those sweet words of her love for him. Slowly, he released her mouth from the careful grip he held her in.

"Now..what are you doing here,except looking for shelter." She looked at him sternly.

"Don't pull such a face,it marres your happy sunshine features" He mocked yet again unintentionally.

"And before you yell at me again ,I want to know what made you so pissed off in my behaviour that you refused my sparring match with blindfolds."

"You think it's smart to-sorry what? Sparring? "

Kanda nodded. "Yes." Jelena pulled another sour face and pushed the iphone in his face. "Explain this then ."

Kanda's eyes flew over the words that flashhed there."..."

"Yes.I'm waiting."

"...I meant to write kicking your brains out ..not..k-kissing" He blushed at the mistake he made (heh,neither of them know of the joy of auto correct) Jelena's eyes ,widened in realization.. "Ohh..so what you meant was..that you wanted to try sparring with blind folds with another person,not k- oh God! And now you actually know that I love you..Damn it! I said it again! AGH! "

Kanda watched her freak, secretly amused.

"I am sorry Kanda..for everything."  
Jelena sighed deeply ,regretfull of unjustly yelling at him and also feeling extremely sad because of the slip of her quick tongue . This is the part where he'll leave ,ne? She felt arms envelop her and press her against his chest from behind.

"Everything? Even those words of ai you yelled out to me ."

His breath tickled her ear along with the deep voice that went with it. "D-don't remind me,it's embarassing." "Hnn...you ran off,hana, and you didn't hear what i have to say about it. Very cowardly."

"Hey! i wasn't..!" She got silenced by a pair of warm lips being pressed onto hers , passionately,possesively. She stood in shock,completely frozen for a moment before kissing back gently . The samurai withdrew and laid his face in her neck. "I l-love you my precious hana."

" Baka..my wild samurai.." She hugged him tighter . "Tch,typical insult and a praise in a single line. Exactly what made me fall in love with ,I was the coward one and hesitated to confess."

" Thank lord for this mistake then ,huh?"  
"Tch.I'm breaking those things the minute I get my hands on them ." Someone had to take the blame for his love's sadness and the whole misunderstanding and sure as hell Kanda is not the one to be the cause .  
"Ehh,Allen is in the operation room?"

Ah . Kanda made a mental note to pay a visit to the rabbit boy and 'correctly' thank him for everything he has done for them .But he will do it later,after hours of sweet caresses with his new found happiness and hope for a better tommorow. "Aishiteru Jelena." "Always by your side Kanda."

Hana=flower

Aishiteru=I love you

Ai=Love

Baka=Idiot


End file.
